The Rise of Darth Vengus
by The-Blank
Summary: upon the death of Darth Vader and The Emperor the way is open for a new Dark Lord of The Sith
1. Chapter 1

**_I've never written a star wars fanfic before but I figured why not give it a try, I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies_**

**Chapter One**

"Admiral, are you sure that our retreat was warranted" came the voice

Admiral Korall turned from his view of the planet Lorta trough the forward view screen of the Imperial II class Star destroyer _Oblivion_ and scowled at the young Captain Haden "Yes, we were clearly at a great disadvantage" he said shortly before he turned back to the screen "With the destruction of the shield over the Death Star it was clear to me that the station would fall and thus it served no purpose for us to remain"

"But Sir…" said Captain Haden but the Admiral interrupted him

"I am command here captain, we will monitor the situation through sensors and is things turn back in our favour we will return, until then we will carry out what repairs we can and wait" said the Admiral without turning "those are my orders Captain, follow them or I will find an officer who will"

"Yes sir" growled Haden through gritted teeth as he turned to the waiting bridge crew "Set the repair crews to work, priority is weapons and shields"

"Yes sir" was the quick reply from a young grey uniformed lieutenant before he moved over to the crew pit to relay the orders

The captain turned to the Black uniformed starfighter commander "We need to know how many fighters managed to return to the ship before we jumped" the man nodded and moved away

He had turned and was about to give a third order when one of the crew pit officers approached him "Sir, a ship has appeared on the sensors"

"What is it Lieutenant?" asked the Captain frowning "A rebel ship?"

"We don't believe so sir" came the reply "it appears to be a small freighter only and the pilot says he is on his way to Bespin"

The admiral turned "Almost certainly a smuggler or a rebel, lock the tractor beam on them and bring them into the docking bay for inspection" he said with a sneer "these scum need to learn"

Mere moments later an officer called from the security foyer "Sir we've lost contact with the docking bay!"

"What?" the admiral said, turning and striding toward the officer "What do you mean we've lost contact?"

"We received word that the access ramp on the freighter was being lowered but we haven't received any word since, Sir" said the, now very nervous, officer

Captain Haden walked past the Admiral and gestured to the remaining officers in the foyer "Send a squad to investigate and have all sectors put on high alert, I want reports every five minutes" the officers instantly set to work

"Yes, very good Captain" said the Admiral quickly, looking a little startled, he turned back and returned to the view port "have extra guards stationed around the bridge as well"

"Yes Sir" muttered the Captain with a scowl at his back

In less than five minutes further navel troopers had placed themselves throughout the bridge and reports were coming in, an officer walked up to Captain Haden to report "Sir the squad sent to the docking bay found the freighter empty, all sectors have nothing to report"

"Hmmm, that isn't a good sign it means whoever was on that ship has found a way around our guard posts" murmured the Captain then he looked up "Lieutenant, have the ship searched, I want whoever was on that ship found and arrested"

Suddenly blaster fire rang out from the bridge corridor, the officer spun to face the noise and said fearfully as a black robed and cloaked figure walked around the corner and started striding toward the bridge "I don't think that will be necessary sir"

"STOP HIM!!!!" shouted one of the Security officers pulling his blaster and firing at the figure

The figure simply raised a black-gloved hand and the blaster bolt bounced off it

At that moment all over the bridge, armored forms appeared all over the bridge, they wore shiny black form fitting armour and the multiple photoreceptors on their helmets glowed red, they disarmed and disabled every guard on the bridge in seconds

Captain Haden felt a blade press itself against his throat and a female voice whispered in his ear "lets not do anything foolish here, I'm sure you could be useful and I'd hate to damage you"

The black clad figure arrived in front of the admiral and reached him black gloved hands up to push back his hood

His face was covered by a long, black and red mask with a thin visor running across the front "Admiral, You serve me now" he said in a deep cultured voice which was filled with quiet power "I am Darth Vengus, the new Dark Lord of The Sith"

At that moment a blinding explosion from the direction of Endor lit up space like a supernova

_**Well that's chapter one done, hope you enjoyed it and I'll have chapter two up whenever I get it finished (this one took me days because I kept going back to the net to make sure I didn't get anything wrong)**_

_**And yes I know I totally ripped the shadowhunters off from drowtales  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**No one reviewed the last one and probably no one read it but I write these for me not for others so if you read this ENJOY**_

_**If you don't it doesn't matter**_

Chapter Two

Darth Vengus advanced on Admiral Korall and said, "Your Emperor is dead, his Empire will fall"

The Sith Lord turned and strode around the bridge "BUT I will lead you to a new Empire, The New Sith Empire!"

He turned and walked right up to the Admiral, his mask inches away from Korall's face "Unless you refuse to serve me, in which case you will die, right here, right now"

The Dark Jedi raised a hand and the Admiral suddenly fell to his knees, groaning and gasping "what you feel is me slowly crushing your lungs with The Force, be assured that I can do MUCH worse" said the Dark Lord "now your reply?"

"WE…Will…. Serve…Lord Vengus" gasped the Admiral, clutching his chest

"Good" Vengus released his hold on Admiral Korall and gestured at his men, who stepped away from the guards and returned their pistols, a lithe, athletic woman stepped out from behind Captain Haden and sheathed a vibroblade with a grin, she wore a skintight leather bodysuit and a belt around her hips that was covered with pouches

"This is Sola," said the Sith Lord gesturing at her "She is my right hand and her requests are my orders" he stopped to stare at her for a moment "Within reason"

Sola simply grinned wider

"I will require a chamber for meditation" said the Sith Lord gesturing at the Admiral "Admiral Korall, You will have someone lead me to an appropriate room"

"Of course, My Lord" he said waving a lieutenant over "You may use my Command room"

"Good, your command room in now my meditation chamber, I will also require quarters in the fullness of time and so you will have proper quarters prepared for me" he stared at the Admiral for a few seconds "understood?"

"Yes, My Lord" stammered the Admiral, sweating with fear

"Good, I am not to be disturbed unless something IMPORTANT happens" Vengus turned and moved to follow the waiting lieutenant

"Lord Vengus?" said Captain Haden suddenly

The Dark Lord turned his masked head to look at the Captain "Yes, Captain Haden?"

"We are damaged My Lord" said Haden, standing stiffly at attention "may we set course for a shipyard for repairs?"

"Very well, I want this ship in full working order for when my plans begin" he turned to leave but paused and glanced over his shoulder "Very good Captain, if you continue to impress me you will go far"

He left the bridge as Captain Haden waved a lieutenant over "Set course for Kuat, we will repair and take on replacement fighters there"

Sola stepped forward, still grinning "my Shadowhunters will require their own lodging away from the other soldiers, That won't be a problem will it?"

The Admiral glared at Captain Haden "No, Captain Haden, see to it that quarters are made available to Commander Sola and her men

The Captain gestured to another officer, who led Sola and the shadowhunters out of the room, Sola paused at the lift doors and said over her shoulder "By the way, enter our quarters without permission and you will die, Shadowhunters don't approve of others seeing their faces" She grinned again "Warn your men" she stopped into the lift and was gone

Captain Haden walked up to the Admiral and murmured "Are we really going to take orders from him?"

The Admiral growled and turned back to the viewport "It's no different from taking orders from Vader and The Emperor" he glared at Haden "Besides, He Likes YOU"

_**Chapter Two Finished**_

_**Read and Review Please**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well I'm getting through these quite quickly**_

_**I guess the Ideas are just flowing at the moment**_

Chapter Three

Darth Vengus stood staring out the viewport at the huge sprawling shipyard around him "perhaps it is time I learned more about this place" he said quietly to himself

He walked to the door and opened it, he gestured at a pair of passing stormtroopers "I require an officer with knowledge of star systems and planets" announced The Dark Lord

"Yes sir, any navigations officer will be able to help you" replied one of the troopers promptly

"Good, bring one to me" said Vengus turning to leave

"Yes Sir, I will com the bridge at once" said the trooper reaching up to activate his helmet communicator

Darth Vengus paused "Com?" he said, sounding confused

The Troopers glanced at each other "Yes sir, unless you want me to go and get one for you myself?"

The Sith Lord shook his head "No, that won't be necessary, com the bridge, have them send their…Second best officer and stay here until I call for you again" the doors slid shut behind him

As short time later a young officer arrived at the door and one of the troopers pushed the button for the intercom "sir an off…"

"Send him in" interrupted The Dark Lord

the officer entered "You called for me sir?" he asked carefully

The Sith Lord stood stareing out the viewport his hands folded behind his back "Tell me, what do you know of the systems that make up The Empire?"

"Well sir, I know of the locations of all major shipyards, training worlds, supply planets and key fortress worlds" he said promptly

"Good, what do you know about those planets?" he asked suddenly turning to face the officer "What do you know about the planets OUTSIDE the empire, the planets and are largely independent?"

"Sir, I have basic knowledge anbout the worlds in The Empire, major exports, size of defence forces, major races that control those worlds" the officer said quickly "as for the worlds outside the empire, I know major exports on many of them, races that control them, that sort of thing"

"Good, I know very little of history since the rise of The Empire, I have spent all my life in study and training, all of my plans enacted only through agents, until a few days ago I never left the planet I grew up on" He paused and turned to face the Viewport again "I know nothing of technology, beyond my lightsaber, my remotes and the viewscreen I used in my studies, that is weakness"

The Dark Lord of The Sith turned and his mask's visor was glowing red "But it will not be for much longer and you will be able to tell no one of what I have told you"

He lunged foreward and grabbed the officer's head between his hands "This will hurt but worry not, after the first few seconds, you will feel nothing"

A few hours later the troopers outside turned as the intercom turned on and Darth Vengus said "I am finished with this officer, come and take him away"

The troopers entered the room to find Darth Vengus stareing out the viewport again and the officer lying on the floor, gibbering and foaming at the mouth "he will be of no use for some time, take him to the medical bay and return here"

The troopers picked up the officer off the floor and had turned to leave when Darth Vengus said "and send a message to the bridge that I require their second best engineer be sent to me"

The door slid closed

**_That's chapter three_**

_**Read and review please**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well I know it's not been long but while the ideas are there you gotta move with them**_

_**I hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing**_

**Chapter Four**

"Sir, we've sent down three officers and not a one has come back whole" whispered a lieutenant to Captain Haden "We've lost an engineer, a communications officer and a navigator, can we allow this to go on?"

The Captain frowned "I'm afraid we have no choice, Lord Vengus has assured us that they will recover" he said quietly "if it was Lord Vader at least that many top officers would have been executed since we left Endor, starting with the Admiral and I"

Another officer walked over from the crew pits "Sir we have just received a query from Admiral Farom as to our current mission and where we are bound from here"

The Captain quickly relayed the information to Admiral Korall "Clearly we cannot tell him what is actually going on, tell him that our mission is top secret"

"You will do nothing of the kind" came the voice of Darth Vengus from the lift "What damage remains?"

"Lord Vengus!" said The Admiral, startled "I thought you were in your meditation room!"

"I was, and now I am not," said The Sith Lord "My Question?"

"Sir, We have repaired most of the damage taken in the battle of Endor," replied The Captain promptly "but we are still waiting for the replacement TIE's we have ordered"

"Good, tell Sola to come to the Bridge at once and prepare to leave dock" ordered Vengus, moving down the bridge to take The Admiral's place before the viewport "but show no outward sign, no one must know what we do"

"What do we know, My Lord?" asked Admiral Korall

Vengus just turned his head and glared at him

At just that moment Sola arrived and moved over to him "You called for me, Vason?"

The Admiral frowned at the familiar form of address, not to mention the unfamiliar name but The Sith Lord just continued to glare at him "Leave, I must speak to Sola"

The Admiral and The Captain quickly moved away

The Sith Lord and the Shadowhunter leaned in close to each other and spoke quickly and quietly for a few minutes then the Shadowhunter walked quickly toward the lift, stopping for a second to push a piece of paper into Captain Haden's hand with a grin before she left

The Admiral glanced at him "What did she give you?"

The Captain glanced quickly at the paper and sighed "She has invited me to dinner the next time we meet"

The Admiral just stared at him, frowning in confusion; he was about to say something when an officer shouted from the security foyer "SIR, Rebel forces have entered the system!"

The Captain swore and turned "The defense fleet was called to Endor" he said, "Kuat is largely defenseless"

The Admiral barked "Pull out from moorings and prepare for hyperspace"

Darth Vengus spun and made a sweeping gesture with his hand "NO, we defend ourselves but do not leave moorings until all the Kuat engineers have disembarked then set course for the Bilbringi shipyards" he said firmly

"Yes my lord" said Captain Haden, he turned and walked toward the hologram pod "Have all the engineers disembark immediately!"

"Good" said Darth Vengus staring thoughtfully at The Admiral, who squirmed, and then The Dark Lord strode after The Captain

"SIR, a section of the shipyard has just exploded!" shouted an officer from the crew pits

"Nothing we can do about it, we have our own problems" Haden arrived at the pod which activated to show the rebel fleet incoming "Hmmm, two Mon-Calamari cruisers, three Frigates and six Corellian corvettes" he turned his head and said "Wait for them to get into range and focus fire on the corvettes, target for maximum damage"

Darth Vengus standing directly behind him asked, "Why target the smaller ships first?"

"My Lord, would you prefer I pick another target?" said The Captain, turning

Vengus waved the comment away and said "Unnecessary, I simply wish to know your reasoning"

"Yes My Lord" the captain turned back to the holopod and pointed at the Rebellion battle group "as you can see the frigates and corvettes are out ahead of the cruisers, if we focus on the corvettes there is a good chance that we can destroy most of them before the cruisers get into range, then we jump to hyperspace before the cruisers can bring their weapons to bare and we've dealt the Rebellion a blow, true not a great blow but it takes more time to build a ship and train a full crew than it does to repair a damaged ship"

"Good" said The Sith Lord, turning for the lift "I am returning to my chamber, inform me when we are about to enter Bilbringi"

"Yes Lord Vengus" said The Admiral quickly he then turned to Captain Haden and snarled, "Are you trying to usurp my position?"

Captain Haden blinked in confusion "certainly not Sir" he said quickly "I always take tactical command so that you can busy yourself with matters of the fleet"

"That works best when we HAVE a fleet, Captain," growled the Admiral

"Sir, all the engineers have disembarked and the cruisers have come into range," said an officer from behind the captain

"Release moorings and go to hyperspace as soon as we are clear" ordered The Admiral, the officer hurried off "How many ships did we destroy?"

"Four corvettes and a frigate Sir" said Captain Haden quickly "they were unaware that we were operational and so had their shields angled against the automated shipyard defences"

"A good show for fifteen minutes work" said Admiral Korall

The ship jumped into hyperspace, leaving Kuat behind

Sola grinned through a viewport on the shipyard then walked away down a corridor

_**Well that's chapter four done, a little longer than the last one**_

_**Read and Review**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well I'm on a roll at the moment**_

_**I hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing**_

**Chapter Five**

Darth Vengus had barely arrived at his meditation chamber before he suddenly spun and sped out the door knocking people flying as he ran toward the bridge, his cape flying behind him, as he ran, his thoughts flew across the vacuum of space to meet the thoughts of his apprentice "We must move our plans forward faster than we expected, come to me"

A voice appeared in his mind "Yes, My Master, I am already on my way in the _Dark Hunter_"

Darth Vengus burst into the bridge and shouted "Leave Hyperspace NOW"

The Captain and Admiral Korall turned, looking confused "Lord Vengus, we haven't entered Bilbringi system yet, why…?" said Admiral Korall but he was interrupted by Vengus

"I don't care, Stop Now" ordered Vengus sharply "then begin preparing assault squads at once"

The Captain turned and barked orders "Drop out of hyperspace immediately and have the Stormtrooper commander come to the bridge" he turned to The Dark Lord "What will we be assaulting, My Lord?"

Darth Vengus turned to face The Captain "I have had a Vision, in less than an hour we will return to Kuat, a great opportunity had appeared"

The Stormtrooper commander and one of the Shadowhunters arrived and they all moved over to the holographic pod

"While My Apprentice and I tend to other matters, your assault squads will claim any ships that are under extensive repairs or are incomplete and take them to this planet" said The Dark Lord, pointing at a planet on the starmap in front of them "I leave it to you to determine how to do so BUT the _Oblivion _will wait at the edge of the system, the assault parties will enter in transports and my Shadowhunters will use your _Gamma _assault shuttle to enter the shipyards themselves and seize the engineers and supplies we will need for the next phase of our plans"

"My Lord, we should be able to capture large amounts of shipbuilding material if we send raiding parties with extra pilots to attack the Super Transports waiting here to enter the shipyards with supplies" said Captain Haden, changing the image to an image of the Kuat Drive Yards

He pointed at a section just outside the system "If the _Oblivion_ drops out of hyperspace here we can take them before they can call for help or escape, that will allow your Shadowhunters to focus on capturing their best and most skilled engineers"

Darth Vengus glanced at the Shadowhunter who simply nodded and made a strange gesture with his hand

"So be it, I leave the remaining details to you" said Darth Vengus "I will make preparations for my own mission"

As soon as Haden, Korall and Vengus moved away from the Holopod an officer approached The Admiral "Sir, a ship arrived while you were planning" he said quickly "The pilot would not wait, he said he must speak to Lord Vengus and he is on the way to the bridge"

"Good, that will be my apprentice, Lord Vile" said Lord Vengus "I will introduce you when he arrives then the two of us will leave at once in the _Dark Hunter"_

A few minutes later the lift doors opened and a youth in his late teens strode onto the bridge, he stood of average height but that was the only average thing about him, his hair was black and short, with streaks of blood red through it, his eyes were hard and cold and intricate, lined tattoos crisscrossed his face and down his bare, shirtless chest and back until they disappeared into his loose black pants, upon his feet were shiny, black combat boots

From his belt hung no less than six different lightsabers, two were shorter than normal and one was clearly a double-ended lightsaber

"Admiral Korall, Captain Haden, this is Darth Vile, my apprentice and the finest lightsaber duellist ever to exist, he has mastered every form ever to be used by The Sith" he turned to face them "as with Sola his orders are mine"

Darth Vile said in a low cold voice "the _Dark Hunter_ awaits us, My Master"

"Good, Captain, Admiral, Do not fail me" said Vengus, turning to stride for the lift "Come, Apprentice"

Darth Vile followed him without a word

The two officers glanced at each other then returned to their preparations

Less than an hour later, the _Dark Hunter _arrived inside the Kuat system, sleek and black and cut in their sublight engines

Darth Vengus came out of his meditation and turned to the droid piloting "LE-9DN, you have told me many times that this is the fastest and most agile ship in the galaxy, Prove it" he pointed at the huge ship blocking the view of most of the shipyard "Get me onto that ship, there are matters that we must attend to there"

"Yes, Master, setting corse to the _Eclipse_" said the droid, his hands already playing over the controls

Darth Vile walked up to stand beside The Dark Lord "Master, I recognise the Imperial ships and I can clearly tell the ships which belong to the Rebels but there seems to be a third faction out there" he pointed "Those ships clustered around the ship we are heading for seem to be fighting the other two"

At just that moment a beam of green light burst from the _Eclipse_ and blasted a Star Destroyer from existence

"Clearly that would be a fine ship for my New Empire" said Darth Vengus "It is a pity that it is so far from completion"

"Master, Fighters are approaching from the ships surrounding the _Eclipse," _said the droid

"Activate the cloaking device and place us" he paused for a moment then pointed out the viewport at a spot on the hull "There"

The _Dark_ _Hunter_ vanished from view and sensors and mere minutes later they had landed on the hull and cut their way inside

"The Presence is that way, on the bridge," said Darth Vengus already walking

A short time later they entered the bridge to find a white-haired human and a bird like humanoid standing in front of a computer readout, they both turned as they heard the door open "Dammit, looks like we've got some competition" said the human who gestured at the bird-like creature "Urai, kill them"

Urai drew a pair of blades and advanced on the two sith lords "Yes, Tyber"

The Dark Lord began to walk toward the human, Urai blocked his path

With a wave of his hand Vengus knocked the Talortai sprawling then continued to walk toward the human, Darth Vengus gestured at Darth Vile "Deal with him but do not kill him"

"Yes, Master" said Vile as he selected two standard lightsabers from his belt and moved toward Urai, activating the blood red blades

Urai quickly stood and lunged at the Apprentice, his blades flashing

"Great, more Jedi" muttered the human, pulling his blaster

"No, Sith" said Darth Vengus, apparently not caring about the blaster "I came here following a presence in The Force, you will tell me where that presence is or I will be forced to kill you and your friend"

"Do you mean Silri?" asked Tyber, not raising his blaster "she's here somewhere"

"No" said The Sith Lord, shaking his head "I seek an artefact, a device of Sith origin, you will give it to me"

The Crime Lord frowned "We don't have it, it was taken by The Empire" he said, confused for an instant then a growled and grabbed his comlink "This is Zann to all units, where is Silri?"

In seconds he had a reply "she's on her way to the docking bay, she said that it was under your orders"

Tyber Zann swore "Stop her!" he shouted then turned to The Sith Lord "I'll do you a deal, when we catch her I'll sell you the thing"

"I have a counter-proposal" said The Dark Lord stepping aside so that Tyber could see Urai lying on the ground with a lightsaber at his throat "you will give me the device and in exchange your friend and yourself will live and I will not interfere with your looting of The Emperor's storehouses, though I will certainly wish to buy certain items from you"

A seductive female voice whispered into the crime lord's ear "I'd take it if I was you"

Tyber Zann groaned as a blaster pistol was pushed into his back

_**Chapter Five Done**_

_**Read and Review please**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Zann swore loudly and dropped his blaster and muttered "Fine, you've got the upper hand, when we capture Silri we'll give you the thing"

Sola moved around him to stand next to Darth Vengus "No need" she said smiling then produced the holocron "she didn't take it when she left, guess she never expected anyone with Force ability to find it"

At that moment a report came through Tyber Zann's comlink "Sir, we were too late, we just learned she left a while ago"

Darth Vengus took the holocron and looked up at Zann "I am not the Emperor, I do not kill people that have use to me, so you and your friend live" he said darkly "but be warned, betray me, work against my interests and I will make you wish that I had tortured you to death over the course of the next four days"

The Dark Lord turned and strode out of the bridge "Lord Vile, we are leaving"

Darth Vile deactivated his lightsabers and replaced them on his belt "Pray that your boss does not cross My Master" he said to Urai as he turned to leave "I hope that we may cross blades again"

Urai Fen pulled himself to his feet and moved to stand next to Zann "What are you going to do Tyber?" he asked his friend

"Make sure that I keep out of his way," replied the crime lord "Rescind the standing orders against The Nightsisters, we've got nothing to gain from it"

He turned back to the display "Besides if that Sith Lord finds Silri I doubt she will last very long"

Darth Vengus stared at the star map that appeared when he plugged the holocron into the _Dark Hunter_'s computer and pointed "LE-9DN, set course for that planet"

"I think here is where I get off," said Sola, pushing a button on her belt, a force field blinked into existence around her "still got work to do here"

She looked over at the droid as she slipped out the bottom hatch "Tinhead, fly past the shipyard so I can jump off"

Moments later she launched herself off the side of the ship toward the shipyard, waving and blowing a kiss

Darth Vile stifled a chuckle behind his hand as the pilot droid turned "Lord Vengus, there is no planet recorded in the requested position, could your information be wrong?"

Vengus shook his head "more likely the planet was removed from the Republic Database at some point in the past, set course"

"Yes, My Lord" said the droid, turning back to the controls

"We should get there shortly after her Master" said Darth Vile from the co-pilot's seat "Our ship is the faster but she had a head start"

Darth Vengus turned in a sweep of his cloak and walked away, saying, "I am going to meditate and prepare, inform me when we arrive"

"Yes Master" said Vile as he watched the stars streak past

A few hours later Darth Vile pushed the intercom on the meditation chamber Darth Vengus was using "Master, we have arrived"

The door opened and Darth Vengus emerged and the two of them moved toward the bridge "your meditation chamber is very spartan, why?"

"I find that objects interfere with my meditations Master," replied the younger sith "they are a distraction"

"I see, understandable," said The Dark Lord as they approached the doors to the bridge "you feel it throws off your focus and thus dulls your saberfighting edge, yes?"

"Yes Master" said The Apprentice as the doors slid open and they entered the bridge

Vengus glanced at the droid and said "Begin scanning I want to know where she went" he turned back to his apprentice

"You are learning well, my meditation chamber is filled with priceless artefacts of the ancient Sith, yours is empty" he said with pride in his voice "you have finally taken my first lesson to heart, you have learned many things from me but that lesson was always your hardest"

"That your way is not the only way Master," said Darth Vile, bowing his head

"Yes your powers are different from mine, so your ways are different, I could never best you with a saber just as you could never best me with The Force" The Dark Lord turned to the droid "Have you found her?"

"A shuttle has just landed on the planet Master Vengus" said LE-9DN, his hands already working the controls "We are coming in for a landing now"

"Good" said Darth Vengus walking toward the ramp

Lord Vengus reached the bottom of the ramp and glanced at the shuttle sitting there then his eyes swept over the doors standing open, he turned to his apprentice and said "Return to Korriban, see to it that my plans are progressing, I will meet you where the next phase of the plan will take place"

Darth Vile frowned "But Master…"

Darth Vengus raised a hand and Darth Vile was silent "this is for me to do and the plans cannot be delayed by the absence of both of us" he said, "I will return in the shuttle, I should only be a day behind you"

"Yes Master" replied Vale, turning back to enter the ship

Darth Vengus turned away and walked through the doors set in the mountainside

**_Done_**

**_Read and review_**

**_or don't_**

**_Whatever makes you happy  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Darth Vengus walked through the doors and stood, looking around at the rows upon rows of carbonite encased soldiers "Come out woman" he called out "I know you are there, I can sense your presence"

From between the rows stepped an attractive woman dressed in a quite skimpy costume, her skin darkened by the dark side and a tattoo on her face "Who are you and how did you follow me?" she demanded activating the lightwhip in her hand

"I am Darth Vengus, the New Dark Lord of The Sith" the Sith Lord said simply "and I have come to claim this army for my New Sith Empire"

The Witch of Dathomir laughed "I doubt that, more likely you are just another one of The Emperor's Force adepts with delusions of grandeur" she charged forward, lashing her lightwhip

Darth Vengus drew back a hand and curled it above his shoulder as if holding a spear then flicked a hand forward, something crackled in the air between them and a hideous wound appeared in Silri's chest, spraying blood

The Nightsister slumped to the ground and glared at the approaching Sith Lord "Did you come alone?" she grinned as blood trickled out of the corners of her mouth "because I didn't, COME RANCOR"

From the shadows in the corner of the room came a roar and a huge Rancor lumbered toward Darth Vengus, knocking several slabs over

The Dark Lord raised a hand and Dark Force began to crackle in his hand

The Rancor was mere metres away as Silri laughed maniacally

From the Sith Lord's hand burst a beam of darkness that vaporized the Rancor's head

"CUDDLES, NO!!!!" screamed Silri

Darth Vengus just turned away and strode between the rows but stopped when he came to the end and discovered a single slab standing alone with an urn sitting next to it, on top of the urn sat a lightsaber on a simple stand

The Dark Lord picked up the saber and examined it minutely then turned to the slab, "A Sith Master?" he muttered to himself as he placed a hand upon it "No, A Sith Lord" then jerked back in alarm "Darth…"

The Sith Lord stood silent, he raised a hand to his mask then he carefully replaced the lightsaber on it's stand and bowed deeply to the slab

The Dark Lord turned and walked toward the entrance, stopping when he discovered Silri weeping over the body of her Rancor

The Witch glared at the Sith Lord and raised a hand, muttering a spell

Greenish-yellow coils of force struck the Dark Lord, clawing at his life force but it quickly became apparent that something was wrong

Silri felt the life begin to drain out of her as Darth Vengus walked closer to her, utterly unaffected by the Force attack

Silri tried to drag herself away from The Dark Lord "How?"

"I am named Darth Vengus for a reason, Woman" said The Sith Lord and he grabbed her by the throat and placed a hand over her wound

"No, Please spare me," begged the Nightsister "I will serve you"

"Stop sniveling, I am healing your wound" said The Dark Lord harshly "I have intention of killing you"

The wound closed and The Dark Lord removed his hands from her chest and throat "you see I am a forgiving person by nature, I will forgive foolishness, I will forgive cowardice"

He ran a gloved hand gently down the side of her face, she relaxed "but I cannot forgive both from a Force user" she stiffened again "You attacked me, that was not foolish nor cowardly, you were attempting to determine my power, but you set your Beast on me, Foolish, you remained after I walked way, Foolish, begged me to spare you, Cowardly, offered to serve me, Cowardly"

The Dark Lord reached up to pull off his Mask "Now we will see what other foolish actions you have taken in your life, I will enjoy seeing them but I doubt you will"

He leant in as Silri began to scream

* * *

Halfway across the galaxy the _Dark Hunter_ had just landed on the _Oblivion_

Admiral Korall was standing in his customary place, staring out the viewport at the gathering fleet of partially built and partially repaired ships, when the lift doors opened and he turned and stood to attention "Lord Ven…" he stopped when Darth Vile alone stepped out "Lord Vile?"

"My Master has other business," said the youth "He sent me to make sure that his plans are going to progress on schedule"

"I see, well the operation was a great success" he gestured at Captain Haden who accepted a datapad from a subordinate

"We captured thirty-four Super Transports, twelve _Imperial _class Star Destroyers…" The Captain ran through a list of ships "also we still have a considerable number of ships and crew unaccounted for"

"I know, I met a Shadowhunter in the docking bay, some of his men are missing too" said Lord Vile narrowing his eyes "explain your plan and why this happened"

Captain Haden walked to the holopod and activated it, bringing up a map of Kuat Drive Yards "it was quite simple Lord Vile, any captured ships would come to join us here" he pointed "at the edge of the system where they would calculate their hyperspace jumps, being in different states of construction and repair the same routes could not be used by all of them"

"And what happened?" asked Darth Vile, clearly angry

"Further reinforcements for the defence fleet arrived and the _Oblivion _jumped to hyperspace" answered Captain Haden "there were several ships that had not reached the rendezvous point"

Darth Vile's eyes grew cold "And who gave that order?"

Captain Haden glanced at The Admiral

Darth Vile strode into the centre of the bridge and shouted "Who gave the order for this ship to leave Kuat before the operation WAS COMPLETE?"

Admiral Korall blanched and turned to face the approaching Darth Vile "L-L-Lord Vile, you don't understand we would have been destroyed, we were grossly undermanned"

"Your weapons were offline?" asked Vile angrily

"No, Lord Vile" replied The Admiral quickly

"Your shields were down?"

"No, Lord Vile" gulped The Admiral

"Your gunners had been all sent away to capture other ships?"

"No, Lord Vile" whispered Admiral Korall

Darth Vile backhanded The Admiral with great force, knocking him sprawling "I should kill you" he fingered a lightsaber on his belt "But My Master will render judgement on you, you have one day before he arrives, use it to concoct your story"

Darth Vile turned and strode off the bridge


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

A day had passed and Admiral Korall had locked himself in his quarters, saying he was busy and refusing to come out

An ensign hurried down the corridor and pushed the intercom in his door, The Admiral bellowed "I ORDERED THAT I WAS NOT TO BE DISTURBED"

The officer gulped "I know sir but Lord Vengus has just arrived in system and has ordered that all the upper officers report to the conference room for orders"

The door slid open and The Admiral stood there, his hair messy, his uniform open and dirty and his hat missing "Darth Vengus has arrived?" he blurted then turned and fell to his knees "I thought I would have more time"

"S-Sir?" said the young man, uncertain

"Tell Lord Vengus I will be there in a half hour," said Admiral Korall hopelessly walking back into his quarters, the door slid shut

The ensign ran, fear on his face

* * *

Meanwhile down in the docking bay, a shuttle had just arrived and Darth Vengus strode down the gangplank to meet Captain Haden and Darth Vile "I noticed that the operation was a success as I was making my approach" said the Dark Lord as he carried on walking "You can give me the details at the meeting, until then have the object that I have left on the shuttle taken to my quarters and have it fed"

Captain Haden and Darth Vile stopped in their tracks "Fed, My Lord?" asked The Captain, confused

Darth Vengus half-turned and looked back "Yes, it's name was Silri, it will need some help eating" he turned and began walking again "And have the navicomputer on that shuttle erased, no-one will ever find that planet again if I can prevent it"

Just as he was approaching the doors to exit the hanger, a young, apparently scared, ensign rushed through them, he blanched when he found himself face to mask with The Dark Lord of The Sith

"L-L-Lord Vengus…" he stammered

"Yes?" replied The Dark Lord "Stop shivering, I won't hurt you unless you betray me or force me too with incompetence"

The ensign just began to shiver more

The captain sighed and stepped forward "Ensign Voran, At Attention" he said sharply

The ensign snapped to attention "Yes Sir" he said quickly, his eyes front

"Why are you here?" asked The Captain, frowning and walking to stand in front of him "You should be about your duty"

"Yes sir, I have a message from The Admiral for Lord Vengus, sir," said the young man

Haden stepped aside "Then deliver it"

The ensign turned to Darth Vengus, still at attention and said "Admiral Korall says that he will be at the meeting in a half hour"

Lord Vile snarled but Darth Vengus just nodded "very well, go and inform the appropriate officers that we will gather in a half hour" he said, the ensign nodded and when it was clear that there were no further orders he hurried away

Darth Vengus turned to Captain Haden "I think you had better talk to your subordinates, they seem to think that I'm going to eat them" he turned and walked toward the doors "I will be in my meditation chamber, Lord Vile and I must speak"

* * *

A short time later Darth Vengus was sitting in a black throne-like chair that had been moved into his chamber facing the viewport, the art objects and maps had been removed to be replaced with various items on pedestals, an armband, several amulets, what looked like the carefully stored remains of several robes and more, several swords hung from one wall and beside the window stood a stand that contained twelve Sith Holocrons

"You have bought many of the objects from my chamber on Korriban, Good, I find that I meditate better surrounded by the past" said Vengus, settling back into his throne

"Yes Master" said Darth Vile, standing in the center of the room behind the throne

"You have something to say?" said Lord Vengus, steepling his gloved hands in front of him

"Master, I think we should destroy Admiral Korall," said Darth Vile, clenching a fist in front of him

"He will be dealt with appropriately and at the proper juncture," said The Dark Lord then he gestured "Leave me now"

Darth Vile bowed and left the room, as soon as the door slid shut Darth Vengus stood and walked to the door that connected to his quarters

The door slid open to reveal a large but simply furnished room, Silri cowered in the corner when he entered and a protocol droid walked over "do you need assistance, Sir?"

Darth Vengus stared at it "why are you here, Droid?"

"I am 4F6-RA-7, I have been assigned to care for this woman" said the droid promptly

"I am Lord Vengus, you will make sure she eats and come to no harm" said The Sith Lord "you will follow only MY orders regarding her, Understood?"

"Yes, Master Vengus" said the Droid

"Good, wait outside and do not let anyone enter until I say so," ordered Vengus

Thr Droid left and Darth Vengus reached up to remove his mask

He moved toward Silri, his robes falling to the floor behind him

* * *

A half hour later The Dark Lord walked into the conference room and took a seat at the head of the table, the officers standing around the room talking quickly moved to take their seats, The Admiral slumped into his chair at the other end of the table

"To business then" said Darth Vengus, placing his elbows on the table and steepling his fingers "first I wish to know the condition of my flagship"

The engineering officer stood "minimal damage to the _Oblivion_, My Lord, we can complete all the repairs ourselves but it's going to take days without more men or a shipyard, half my crews are on the captured ships"

"Very well" asked The Dark Lord "you must simply do what you can for now"

The engineer sat down and the starfighter commander stood "We managed to take on a full compliment of fighters when we were in Kuat for repairs but we're short of pilots, we left a lot of good men behind when we fled Endor"

The Admiral placed a hand over his face but The Dark Lord simply nodded "I understand, if I bring you pilots with full simulator training but without practical experience will you be able to train them appropriately?"

"Certainly My Lord, that won't be a problem" replied the commander

Darth Vengus turned to the Stormtrooper commander who stood "All ready and prepared sir"

The ground assault commander stood and simply said "Prepared and in repair Lord Vengus"

"Good, now Captain, your report on the Kuat operation" said Darth Vengus turning to The Captain

"Yes My Lord" said Haden, standing and picking up a datapad "We captured twelve _Imperial_ class Star Destroyers, twenty _Victory_ class, Various _Carrack_ and _Bayonet _Class and other smaller ships" he said, examining the datapad "oh and we managed to seize two Interdictors that were in for repair"

"Good, the parts and supplies?" asked Vengus watching the captain over his folded hands

"We captured thirty-four super transports, each holding about twenty five million tons of material" answered Captain Haden "your Shadowhunters captured three hundred top engineers and over a thousand basic shipbuilders and twelve thousand KDY-4 tech droids, we're not exactly sure how they did that though"

"My Shadowhunters are skilled deceivers," replied The Dark Lord simply "now, Orders" he turned to the Stormtrooper commander "have the droids and engineers prepared for transport to the shipyard site, we can use the captured ships, they need to go there anyway"

"Yes Sir" he replied

The Dark Lord turned then to the engineer "Before they leave I want you to use the engineers and droids, I want repairs complete within the hour"

"Understood" said the officer

"Good," he turned to look down to the other end of the table "Admiral Korall"

The Admiral jumped but said "Yes Lord Vengus"

"You are being promoted to Fleet Admiral," said The Dark Lord "I am placing you in charge of the shipyard operation"

Admiral Korall looked surprised "Thank you My Lord"

"Captain Haden, I am promoting you Admiral" said Vengus rising from his chair "When repairs are complete set course for the planet Kamino"

"We need to replenish the ranks," he said as he swept though the doors

_I'm not really happy with how this turned out but I couldn't find what I was unhappy with, any feedback would be welcome_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Darth Vengus sat on his throne, staring out at the darkness between the stars, the intercom beeped "enter, My Apprentice" he said without turning

Darth Vile entered the room and immediately dropped to one knee "Master, I must ask you…" he began to say

"Why Admiral Korall is still alive?" interrupted The Dark Lord "you feel that he should have been killed for his incompetence"

"I do not mean to question you master," said The Apprentice, shifting uneasily "but surely he deserves it"

"No, you see I am not going to make the same mistakes my predecessors did, until a man has betrayed me he lives" he said then swiveled his chair to face his apprentice "Admiral Korall is a coward thus he is useless as a commander in battle however he is still a skilled administrator, I can use him to run our hidden shipyard operation, he will not face battle again and thus he is useful, he frees me from having to place another officer there" he stood "an officer that will be more useful elsewhere"

"I understand Master," replied Lord Vile, keeping his eyes on the floor

"Good, I will be leaving you here on the ship when I go to down to Kamino"

"Yes Master" The Apprentice stood and turned to leave

The Master returned to his throne and turned back to his examination of the stars

A few hours later the _Oblivion _arrived over Kamino, at once communications opened from the surface

"Sir they are asking what we want" said the communications officer

The newly minted Captain Daris turned and said, "Tell them that Count Durzon and a subordinate are here to pick up an order"

A few minutes later a shuttle touched down on the surface and Darth Vengus and Admiral Haden stepped out and hurried through the driving rain to the doors leading inside where they were met by a grey eyed male Kaminoan who said politely "Greetings, you must be Count Durzon, I am Dalin Ko, Orun Wa has instructed me to tell you that the next shipment is not ready yet"

Darth Vengus shook his head "I am not here in regards to that order, I am here to claim three of the other orders I have placed"

"Three?" said the Kaminoan, sounding surprised "please follow me, I will take you to see Deno Su"

As they walked Haden leaned over "what are we doing here?" he whispered to Darth Vengus "we're going to use clones to crew our ships?"

Darth Vengus glanced back "Yes we are, we own no planets for conscription, besides one of the first things my studies of The Empire thought me was one of The Emperor's biggest mistakes" he whispered back "When his war was over he largely forgot the planets and races that got him there"

At that point they arrived in a large white room where waited a gray eyed female Kaminoan, Dalin Ko immediately introduced them "Count Durzon, Admiral Haden, this is Deno Su, prime minister of Kamino"

"It is a pleasure to meet you at last Count Durzon" said the Kaminoan gesturing them toward chairs that appeared form the floor "I was wondering when you would finally arrive to claim your major order, our storage pods were becoming quite full"

"Indeed but I had to wait for the ships to become available for their posting, it is a secret operation after all" replied Vengus sitting down

"Of course, we have exercised the utmost discretion, as instructed our activities have been kept totally secret" said Deno Su then she hesitated "However because supplies had to be smuggled in to allay suspicion costs are considerably higher than anticipated"

"That is not a problem, you will reimbursed for your costs along with a substantial bonus" said The Dark Lord "I trust the aging problem has been fixed?"

"Very much so Count Durzon, after maturity they age at the normal rate" said Deno Su, standing "if you would please follow me I will show you your order"

The Admiral and The Dark Lord followed as they were led through window lined corridors showing rooms full of incomplete clones as Deno Su said "Your first four runs on your orders are complete with the fifth and sixth well on the way, a total of four hundred thousand each of your first four orders along with…"

"Only I'm only picking up the first three orders today, only the crewmen, workers, and Stormtroopers" interrupted The Dark Lord quickly

"Very well" said the Kaminoan, nonplussed, leading them down another corridor "if I may ask out of professional curiosity, who is this army for now?"

The Admiral frowned "What?" he said "you were creating it for The Empire and that is who it will go to"

"Admiral, I do not follow my gene-father Lama Su's example" replied Deno Su, looking at the Admiral "I make sure to follow galactic events, three days ago your Emperor and Darth Vader died with the destruction of the second Death Star"

"I can assure you that the clones you have created will not go to waste, they will still serve as they were always intended" said The Dark Lord

They arrived at a training area and an older man in an imperial uniform, sitting in a hoverchair came over "is it true?" he asked "are The Emperor and Lord Vader destroyed?"

"I am afraid so General Veers, the Death Star was destroyed and they were both on board" replied Darth Vengus "But The Empire will continue"

General Veers frowned slightly "Very well, I will continue the training but be assured I will keeping a close eye on events" he floated away

"That was General Maximilian Veers, he spearheaded the attack on Hoth, he's a legend" said Admiral Haden "What is he doing here?"

"When he was injured at the battle of Hoth his career began to slump, I arranged for him to be posted here, he believes he's on a secret mission" replied Darth Vengus "he's training the ground assault pilots, I have various other officers covering the training of various other types of troops"

The young Admiral nodded "I see"

The three of them arrived in a room overlooking a huge gathering area where rows upon rows of clones stood to attention, pilots, crewmen, workers, Stormtroopers "Your Clones" said Deno Su

The Admiral frowned "There are clearly at least forty different faces down there, how?"

Darth Vengus stared down at assembled clones "That is because for the last fifteen years the top ten students from each of the Imperial Academies had their gene material harvested and used in our cloning efforts, that way they aren't all the same" he turned to look at Admiral Haden "even now there are clones with YOUR face training somewhere"

The Dark Lord turned back "Admiral, Arrange for the pickup of these clones and go over your officer manifests, the ships are going to need captains and officers, I trust you to be able to chose officers that can do the job"

The Admiral just bowed

* * *

A few more days later Tyber Zann and Urai Fen were sitting in an empty consortium-owned cantina waiting "They're late" grumbled the Crime Lord

"Yes, but we must remember that they cannot simply walk the street, that would cause extra delay" replied Urai

At that point the back door opened and Darth Vengus walked in flanked by a pair of Shadowhunters "I apologize for our lateness, we met a problem from local law enforcement on the way"

Zann just waved to a chair "We're both busy men, lets get down to business"

Darth Vengus sat and leaned foreword "indeed, I have a business proposition for you"

Tyber waited, stroking his chin

"I am going to have shipments of various materials delivered to my base of operations, you will see to it that those shipments are unmolested " said the Sith Lord

"And in exchange?" asked Fen

"First you will be paid well for each shipment, Second there are certain materials that we will be requiring that are not freely available, we will buy then exclusively from you and Third…" The Lord stopped

"Third?" Zann leaned forward

"My Gratitude" replied Vengus, the visor on his mask glowing slightly "A commodity that is on short supply"

Zann frowned "I see, fine" he said standing "we have a deal


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Time passed as time does and Darth Vengus's fleet grew, unknown to either The Empire or the growing New Republic

The Dark Lord watched events carefully, driven by the visions he saw in the force, waiting for the time to make himself known to the universe

Two Years flew by

Admiral Haden stood on the bridge of the _Oblivion_, watching his subordinates work around him and occasionally moving to stare out the viewport at the great red and brown orb that was Korriban below him

"Sir, a message from the surface" said Captain Voran, his insignia still new and shiny "Lord Vengus wants to see you"

"Very well" said Haden walking toward the lift "Has Darth Vile returned yet?"

"No sir, he's still on his mission to Carida" answered the younger officer, following him ""Sir, there is more to the orders from Lord Vengus, he says that you should come prepared to travel and to come armed with whatever weapons you feel most comfortable with however no rifles"

"Ok then, in that case you are in command of the Korriban defense fleet until I return" said Haden stopping and turning to face Voran

"Me sir?" said Voran, sweating and beginning to shiver "P-Perhaps it would be better if…"

"No, you" said The Admiral placing a hand on the younger mans shoulder "Both Lord Vengus and I have seen your skill, that is why you went from Ensign Voran to Captain Voran in two years, remember that I wasn't much older than you when I became captain of the _Oblivion_,you will do fine"

The Admiral turned and walked into the lift, leaving the Captain standing in the middle of the bridge

An hour later Haden's shuttle landed in the Valley of The Dark Lords, The Admiral walked down the plank and headed for one of the tombs

He walked inside and down a long, wide, stone hallway with a high roof until he came to the burial chamber

All around the room stood tables, racks and stands containing artifacts of the Ancient Sith, all but one wall were covered with tapestries the last wall had shelves containing hundreds of Sith Holocrons

Where the sarcophagus should have stood there was instead a large, ornately carved, throne like, chair upon which sat Darth Vengus "Admiral Haden, we are going to Coruscant, I have a small freighter full of goods waiting for us at the academy ruins" said The Dark Lord

"Yes sir, I'll get my bags," replied The Admiral

"Go, but leave your uniforms and anything with an Imperial Insignia on the shuttle, you will be wearing civilian clothes for this mission" said Vengus standing "I will wait for you on the shuttle"

Less than an hour later they were on the shuttle and a few hours later they had arrived at Coruscant, they waited inline of ships for landing clearance "We should change" said Vengus, standing and walking into one of the cabins "you can change after me"

A few minutes later he had returned wearing battered and scorched battle armour and a full face helmet, he carried a blaster rifle across his back and a heavy blaster pistol on each hip "I am Vason, your partner, I defend against Pirate attacks, you are a mostly honest freighter pilot, Understood?"

"Yes My Lord" said Haden

"Vason, remember?" said Vengus, sitting in the co-pilot's chair "Go and change"

Haden got up and moved into the cabin

A few minutes later the door opened and he stepped back through, Vengus turned his chair around to look at him

He was wearing orange pants; tucked into battered black boots and a padded orange vest over a white shirt, on one hip hung a blaster pistol

"I haven't worn these clothes since I graduated from the academy" said Haden smiling slightly

Vengus stood and pulled Haden's blaster out of its holster, he then handed him a different one "your SE-14r is too well known as an Imperial weapon, use this DL-18"

He looked at him for a few seconds then ruffled The Admiral's hair with his gloved hand, messing it up "Remember, you're a slightly dishonest civilian"

The Comm. Beeped and Haden looked at it "We have clearance to land M… Vason"

"Good, bring us in for landing" said Vengus

Later, on the planet after they had left the ship they were walking toward the exit from the spaceport when Haden turned to Vengus and asked "By the way Vason what are we here for?"

Vengus glanced at him and said "I'm here to get into The Imperial Palace" he pointed at figure standing beside the doors "You're here because SHE insisted and I've learned that when she has her mind set on something It's best to go along"

Sola grinned as they approached, she was dressed in a leather bodysuit as always but this time the legs of the suit ended halfway up the thigh and the neck was cut down in a V shape to show off a generous amount of cleavage, she was wearing a red vest over it

"Hello boys" she came forward to throw an arm around both of their shoulders "Miss me?"

"Naturally, a few years without you needling me, making jokes at my expense and generally amusing yourself, were murder" said Vengus with a chuckle

"Now I need to go, have a lovely evening" he said walking away and leaving them standing outside the spaceport "I'll see you both back here tomorrow morning"

Sola turned to Haden and slipped an arm through his "You owe me a night on the town, Hot Shot"

"Hot Shot?" asked Haden looking dubious "I thought it was only dinner you invited me too?"

"For me dinner is NEVER just dinner, it's dinner, drinks and dancing," said Sola grinned wider "Don't plan on getting any sleep tonight"

Haden looked over at the sun just beginning to set "but the sun's only just set, we're going to be out for twelve hours?"

"No of course not" said Sola to Haden's relief "Fifteen, we don't need to be back here until nine tomorrow morning"

She looked at Haden's face and chuckled "Fine, Thirteen, I guess I can allow you two hours before we start, there's a hotel over here where you can freshen up and take a nap, I'll meet you there at eight"

Haden groaned and followed her

_**Done, I know it's been a while but there has been stuff going on**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

In actuality Haden had been asleep for less than an hour when he received a message that Sola was waiting for him downstairs, with a groan he dragged himself out of bed and retrieved his clothes from a chair

A short time later he was walking down a busy street being led by Sola "Where ARE we going?" asked Haden

"I know a great place where we can stop for dinner," replied the Shadowhunter "You'll love it"

They carried on in silence for a while longer, getting deeper and deeper into the lower levels of Coruscant, Sola stopped suddenly and pulled Haden over toward a wheeled food cart sitting on side of the street "He's always moving his cart, makes him hard to find"

"Cart?" said Haden, frowning slightly "We're eating from a cart?"

"Yep" replied Sola, grinning then she turned to a battered old man standing inside the cart "Two banthaburgers and an order of dewback ribs to split please Cal"

"No problem pretty lady" said the old-timer slapping two bantha slabs onto the grill "you want cheese? I got Byss or Dianoga today, the Byss is three credits extra,  
Dianoga's free"

"Byss" replied Haden quickly

Sola chuckled

"So out of the entire planet of restaurants to chose from you chose this place, why?" said Haden after the food arrived on the counter in front of them "surely Lord Vengus pays you better than this"

Sola grinned again, through a mouthful of bantha and unidentifiable vegetables "I like this place, its got character"

"Yeah, some of it just ran across my boot," grumbled Haden

Sola finished her burger and waved at the old man "The Special, Twice"

Haden looked slightly confused when a steaming plate of some sort of pudding was put in front of him and a thin custard was poured over it "What's this?" he asked as he took a tentative bite, his eyes widened in surprise

"White chocolate bread pudding with runny egg custard" said Sola with a smile "the owner was a chef at a top restaurant for years until he was fired when Prince Xizor got a stomach ache after eating there"

"But this is amazing, incredible, I've never tasted anything like it" muttered the admiral between bites "what's he doing flipping burgers?"

Sola shrugged "life's like that, come on lets get a drink" she waved goodbye to the old man and dumped a small pile of credits on the counter then dragged Haden away from his half-finished desert, he sighed

When they were safely settled in a booth at the nearby tavern him with a corellian ale, her with a fizzing and popping Bantha Blaster, Sola said, "Well now that the night is wearing on I think it's story time, don't you?"

Haden smiled "ok then, my parents were traders along the Perlemian Trade Route so I saw a lot of Coruscant, we traded mostly food supplies so we managed to scrape by, when I was sixteen a member of one of the noble houses we supplied offered to pay for me to go to the Corulag Academy so that her son didn't need to go alone, we agreed, I'd always wanted to join the military

Things got bad though, the noble boy failed the entrance tests and couldn't get in so they were going to pull me out, but it turned out that I had gotten one of the highest marks in the history of the test so I was going to the Imperial Naval Academy on Anaxes"

Haden smiled every so slightly "that only made things worse but I carried on with my studies and I was doing extremely well but I was planning to drop out at the end of my first year when I received word that my parents freighter was destroyed by pirates, I carried on to graduate at the top of my class shortly after my eighteenth birthday, turned down flight school to take up a lieutenant's post on the _Executor_,Did well and three years later I was a captain" he shrugged, "the rest writes itself"

Sola smiled "indeed it does"

"Your turn" said the Admiral with a smile

"Well my parents were smugglers operating out of Old Sith space, when I was ten we got caught by some of our competition and we were shot down over Korriban, I met Vason there, he'd been their for quite a few years at that point and he took care of me, he trained me and arranged for me to be trained by others he brought to the planet, when I was eighteen he made me into his first Shadowhunter" she smiled "and now I'm here"

"Right" said Haden with a chuckle then picked up both glasses "well my glass is empty so I'm going to get myself another ale, same again?"

"Get me a Elshandruu Pica Thundercloud," replied the Shadowhunter "I've never had one before"

Haden wandered over to the bar and placed the order while he waited for his drinks he overheard a conversation from a pair of Duro's who had just walked in "excuse me, could you repeat that?"

"I said the New Republic is attacking the orbital defences, the shield is down" replied the Duro

Haden grabbed the drinks and hurried back toward the booth only to find when he arrived that there were three men sitting in the booth with Sola and four more were standing around

"Come on, let me buy you a drink" said one of the men, a big beefy brute who was obviously the leader

"Actually that's my drink coming" said Sola with a grin, indicating Haden with a gesture

The men stood and scowled at the admiral "Clear off, she's ours"

The leader's eyes widened as Sola slide up behind him and pressed a blade into the centre of his back "no I'm mine, how about you leave"

The leader started to walk away muttering "Gutter whore" in her direction but stopped when Haden stepped before him and placed a hand on his chest

"Apologise to the lady," said the admiral his eyes narrowing

"Wot?" asked the brute

"You called the lady a bad name, apologise," insisted Haden

"Not bloody likely" the thug pulled a long thick blade from his belt, he cronies formed a circle and started to move in on the young man

Before anyone else could make a move Sola had slipped into the enter of the mass and disassembled three of his friends with sharp sudden blows of her fists and feet

"Wha?" was all the leader could say before Haden stepped forward and put a fist in his jaw

A few minutes later the entire bar was a battlefield and blaster bolts were flying and Haden and Sola had already snuck out

"Never been in a bar fight before?" asked Sola with a grin as they walked through a public park several levels up

"The bars I normally frequent are a lot quieter and less prone to donnybrook," replied the young Admiral "and there is little call for knowing how to punch a man on a Star Destroyer"

"Clearly, if I hadn't stepped in they would have beaten your brains in" chuckled the Shadowhunter as she slipped her arm through his

Suddenly she spun him around and threw her arms around his neck, "are you going to kiss me or not?"

"I think I might," said Haden, putting his arms around her waist he leaned forward

Their lips met while New Republic vessels filled the sky

**_Sorry if this wasn't up to my usual standard, I'm not good at writing romance that isn't tragic_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Darth Vengus strode confidently through the halls of the Imperial Palace, his powers within the Force masking his presence from anyone passing, his Sith robe rustling around him

The whole palace suddenly shook and The Dark Lord paused "I must hurry" he muttered to himself as a unit of Stormtroopers rushed past him, blind to his presence

The Sith Lord walked for a few more minutes and stepped into a lift, pressing the button for the top of the highest tower

When the car arrived Vengus stepped out into a huge room, a great sunken auditorium surrounded by audience decks, a wide path led across the floor to a short staircase

At the top of the staircase stood a large, black throne with a round window behind it

Darth Vengus walked toward it, his footsteps echoing in the empty chamber

He paused before the throne, running a hand over it before he sat down

The Dark Lord settled and opened his mind within the Force, images from the past and mind of the previous owner filled his mind, A tall Muun dressed in the Garb of a Dark Lord of the Sith smiled slightly as he tormented a young boy wielding a red lightsaber, A man in his thirties driving a dagger into the Muun's heart,

The same man dressed as a senator grinning as a crowd of people cheered around him, The same man reaching out his hand to a very young Zabrak, a sinister smile on his face, The man, now older, grinning vilely as he duelled a tattooed Zabrak in his twenties,

Him in the robes of a Sith Lord, talking to a group of Neimoidians, Standing on a balcony with the Zabrak, how robed as a Sith Lord, Whispering into the ear of an elaborately dressed young woman, Smiling as he stood before the Senate, robed as Chancellor,

Standing, talking to an grey haired man with a curved lightsaber at his belt, Standing before the Senate, calling for peace, Standing before the Senate, raising an army,

Shackled to a chair while a young man fights the man with the curved saber, Duelling a tall black man with a violet lightsaber, standing, withered, before the young man and commanding him to destroy the Jedi, Crowning himself Emperor, battling a tiny wizened being with lightsabers, sitting on his throne as a black armoured knelt before him, looking out a viewport at the half finished Death Star,

Battling a young man on the first Death Star while the armoured man lay on the floor, injured, talking to holographic armoured man, ordering him to kill his son,

All these memories and more flowed into Vengus's mind along with plans, screams, fears, lusts…

Darth Vengus sat, slightly stunned, sorting through everything that he had gained from the Emperor's Throne "no wonder I was told to keep my existence secret" He muttered to himself as he sat staring out the window at the city below him

"How can you be Alive?" came an angry voice from behind him

Vengus turned the throne to face a black garbed man in his twenties "I am afraid you have mistaken me for someone else" he said "Perhaps the man who once filled this seat"

The man stared at the masked Sith Lord "Who are you?" he asked, "I can sense the Dark Side in you"

"Yes, I Imagine you can" answered the Sith Lord, amused and perplexed "All the Jedi are dead, who are you?"

"I am Luke Skywalker, the last of the old Jedi…" said the man then he pulled a lightsaber from his belt "and the first of the new"

"Skywalker?" said Darth Vengus "Are you aware that your father killed all the other Jedi?"

"Yes, are you aware that he redeemed himself and died killing the Emperor?" said Skywalker

"I was not," said Vengus, sliding a section of the throne's arm aside and pulling out a lightsaber from the compartment there

"But I have forgotten my manners, I am Darth Vengus" he said, standing "The new Dark Lord of The Sith"

The Dark Lord pulled off his robe and dropped it to the ground revealing a black Jedi tunic and pants and his shoulder length silver hair, an ornately carved lightsaber hung from his belt, he walked slowly toward Luke, stopping at the bottom of the stairs, there was a snap-hiss and a red blade emerged from the lightsaber in his hand, he flicked it up before his eyes in a salute then down into a low guard beside him

The Jedi activated his own saber and lunged at Lord Vengus, swinging his blade down in an overhead blow, The Dark Lord stepped deftly aside and slipped around behind Skywalker "Djem So will certainly overpower my blocks, but your technique is sloppy" he whispered into the Jedi's ear

Luke spun, lashing out with his blade sideways, The Dark Lord stepped quickly back and then forward and thrust, Skywalker barely brought his blade around to block, "you see the force like your father did, A battering ram"

Vengus stepped to the side and slashed low, Luke's blade came down to block but the Sith pulled his blade back and thrust quickly, brushing his shoulder and leaving a vicious burn "you make yourself stronger, faster, you knock people down or aside"

Skywalker stepped back and clutched his shoulder, frowning "Who are you?"

"One who has learned how to use the force in ways you never dreamed" replied The Dark Lord as the visor on his mask began to glow

Skywalker gasped and winced clutching his head as a burst of pain hammered into his brain as Darth Vengus attacked his mind

The Dark Lord lunged forward and ran his saber down Luke's left side, burning him badly, then thrust, driving it through Skywalker's right hand and knocking his weapon spinning away into the shadows, sparks flew "A synthetic hand" said Vengus with a laugh "just like your father"

The Dark Lord of The Sith threw the red lightsaber aside and walked toward the door

"You're no going to kill me," muttered the Jedi from the floor

Darth Vengus paused "not yet, not for reasons" he held up a hand beside him without moving and raised a finger "One, you aren't worth killing yet, you need more practice" he raised another "Two, I hold no malice against the Jedi order and I am intrigued to see where you lead it" and another "and Three, I only kill those who block my interests or disappoint me, you have done neither…yet"

His hand moved to his belt and pulled loose the lightsaber that hung there "When and IF I chose to kill you I will do you the courtesy of slaying you with my own blade

He walked out of the room

A few hours later Sola and Haden walked into the spaceport, arm in arm and walked over to stand by a large clump of vegetation

Haden looked around "do you see him?"

Sola shook her head "but then again if he didn't want to be seen he wouldn't be"

"You're late," said a low voice from behind them and they both jumped and turned

A masked head pushed it's way between the stems "Head for the ship, I'll meet you there" said the Dark Lord pulling his head back into the plants

The pair glanced at each other, grinned and walked away

_**Didn't have to wait as long for this one, hope you like it**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Admiral Haden stood before the door to Darth Vengus's meditation chamber; he took a deep breath and pushed the intercom

"Enter, Admiral" came the voice of The Dark Lord and the door slid open

Haden stepped through, the room was dark, the only light a pale radiance coming in through the viewport and shining down on Darth Vengus, who sat on his throne gazing out into space

"You called for me my lord?" said the Admiral, not an ounce of worry in his voice

"I did," said The Dark Lord without turning "my mission to Coruscant was a success but it has raised questions, I discovered that the Jedi were not all dead as I had heard, this worries me"

"I see my lord," said Haden, frowning slightly

"Do you?" said the Sith turning his throne to face him "the memories and thoughts I read from The Emperor's throne are mixed and confusing, I will require time to sort through them"

The chair turned back to face the viewport "Take me to Korriban"

* * *

The Admiral nodded "Yes My Lord"

A day later the Star Destroyer had arrived over the Sith tomb world and Admiral Haden was once again summoned by The Dark Lord

He arrived outside the door to find Sola and Darth Vile already there, the two glanced over at him and the tattooed Sith said, "Good, he didn't wish us to enter until all had arrived"

The door slid open and the three filed in past the Stormtroopers on guard

They were surprised to find that the Sith artefacts and tapestries that usually filled the chamber were missing, apparently packed away in the boxes and crates stacked against one wall, all it contained now was Darth Vengus's throne which contained the Dark Lord himself "I have summoned you here because I will be gone for some time" he said, his fingers steepled before him "I am going to Korriban to meditate on what I learned from the Emperor's throne and consider my next move, while I am gone I have orders for all of you"

"Lord Vile, you will carry on recruiting as I have ordered," said Vengus

"Yes My Master," said Vile, bowing

"Admiral, patrol the surrounding systems, if we are discovered…" the Dark Lord left the comment unfinished, cocking his head

"Understood" said The Admiral, standing to attention

"Sola, your Shadowhunters and spies are to be deployed at once, I am clearly not quite up to date with events if a Jedi was able to exist without my knowledge, it makes me wonder how many others there are who escaped Vader" The Dark Lord paused "I also want you to pick up on our spying on both The Republic and Sidious's Empire, I want to know everything they're doing and my Visions do not give me enough"

"I'll have the boys and girls out straight away Vason," answered sola "We'll find out about your Jedi"

"Excellent" said Lord Vengus

The door opened and a number of crewmen entered and stood to attention, The Dark Lord gestured at the crates "to my ship" he said, standing and turning to the door to his quarters

"Droid, is she ready?" he called

The door opened and Silri walked out, led by the hand by 4F6-RA-7 "she is ready sir"

Sola and Haden looked surprised when they saw that the Nightsister was wearing a simple smock and slippers and seemed utterly unaware of anything, her once haughty and rage filled attitude gone

Darth Vengus walked over to her, removed a glove and ran a gentle hand down the side of her face, she flinched slightly "take her to my shuttle, we will be leaving soon"

The droid nodded and left

He looked back at the others, said, "Do not fail me" and walked out the door

Haden turned to Sola and raised an eyebrow "I wonder what that was about" he said

Sola grinned, "he's a man, she's attractive, what's to wonder?"

"Somehow I doubt it's that simple, My Master always has a reason for everything he does, she has some use" said Darth Vile then he turned and walked out of the room

"I think you're both right, Lord Vengus always has some kind of plan going on, most of them beyond me" Haden said smiling slightly "but the fact that she's a full bodied and attractive woman is likely a factor too"

"Is she now?" said Sola turning to Haden and gave him a joking frown and pout "more lovely than me Bran?"

Haden threw his arms around her waist and pulled her to him "Never"

Sola leaned forward and whispered in his ear "prove it" she pulled herself away and walked seductively over to the door to Vengus's quarters, they slid open and she took a step inside

Haden grinned, pulled out his comlink, turned it off and followed the Shadowhunter, locking the door behind them

* * *

Jalin Cer frowned as he carefully stepped into the room, his hand on his blaster, a sweat drop ran down his face and moistened the collar of his Navy uniform, he checked under the desks and around the large computer mainframes that dominated the room

"Hey Jal, What are you doing?" called a voice from behind him, making him jump

"Didn't you hear that?" he asked, turning to face his friend

"Hear what?" Garis Hall gave him a frown "we were patrolling, I turned around and you weren't there, came back and found you"

"I heard something from in here," said Jalin turning back to look around the room

"No-one's here, everyone's gone for the night" said Garis, stepping up beside his friend "Besides, these are just the personnel archives, what could anyone want with them?"

Jalin frowned and said, "I'm sure I heard something"

Garis patted him of the shoulder "come on, we have to finish our rounds"

The two security guards turned and left the room, the door slid closed

From the roof a figure in black, form-fitting armour dropped to the floor, eight photoreceptors glowing blood red on it's face-concealing helmet

The Shadowhunter wasted no time moving to one of the terminals and powering it up

Text appeared on the screen demanding a password, the Shadowhunter raised a hand and a short probe slide forward out of the back of his hand, he pushed this into the socket beneath the terminal and instantly the message vanished, the Hunter flicked open a compartment on his belt and withdrew a datapack

Mere minutes later the room was empty again with no sign of the Shadowhunter's presence and the ranks of the New Republic Military had increased by over a hundred members

* * *

Admiral Haden was standing on the bridge of the _Oblivion_, watching the slowly turning sphere of Ziost below him when Sola appeared beside him "You're back?" he said

Sola nodded with a slight smile "just came back from Prakith, I organised a spy ring there to keep an eye on Moffs Brill and Gann"

Haden nodded "Good, you will be here for some time?"

Sola nodded

"Excellent" said Haden then turned to Captain Voran "I am leaving the bridge to you Captain, I must consult with Miss Sola"

Voran stood to attention "Yes Sir"

The Admiral turned and walked to the Turbolift, Sola close on his heels

Once inside he pressed the indicator for the level his quarters were on, as soon as the doors closed he turned and threw his arms around the Shadowhunter, kissing her hard

She giggled and placed her arms around his neck "it's only been a month"

"I know but I also know that you'll be gone again in less than a week so I need to make use of what time I have" he said, kissing her again

He pulled her closer but she pushed him away and pointed at the floor indicator "those doors will be opening soon and if we're going to keep this secret we can't be making out when they do" she ran a finger down his chest and whispered "We'll be in your quarters soon enough"

The doors slid open and the two of them, clothes carefully straightened, walked down the corridor a short ways to Haden's quarters where they stepped inside

Haden pressed a button beside the door, locking it and turned around

Sola pinned him against the door, her lips pressed to him and her hands working the fasteners on his clothes "Bran, it's been too long"

He grinned, "It's only been a month"

He reached for his communicator to turn it off but just then it beeped, Haden growled and pulled it from his belt "I am in a planning meeting with the Shadowhunters, What is it?"

The voice of Captain Voran came from the device sounding slightly worried "I'm sorry sir but there is a problem, a New Republic vessel has entered the system"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Admiral Haden stepped onto the bridge and barked "Report!" to the waiting Captain Voran as he walked toward the holographic pod

Captain Voran followed him and gestured at the map of the system that appeared "we received a transmission from one of our probe droids on the edge of the system, it detected a corellian corvette entering the system, since then it's been sweeping the system, apparently they are looking for something"

"Us, most likely" Haden frowned "how long before we're spotted?"

"I've given orders that we're to keep the planet between us but it's only a matter of time" replied Voran "I suspect no longer than ten minutes, I've given orders to get all pilots to their fighters, if we can destroy them quickly perhaps we can keep them from being able to get a message out"

Sola moved to stand beside the Admiral and shook her head "I need you to take that ship intact"

Voran frowned "Why?"

"I've been having trouble getting agents into the Republic military, my slicers can only concoct so many false records" she gestured at the hologram "by replacing the crew of that ship with my agents I can get information from them and place saboteurs"

The Admiral nodded "I want to know why they're here anyway" he turned to the waiting officers to bark orders

* * *

"Anything yet" asked the Captain, watching the slowly turning planet from his corvette's command chair

The Bothan officer manning the sensors shook his head "sorry sir, no results yet"

The Captain sighed, "They're sure the shipments are coming to one of the surrounding systems and we need to find out where and to who"

The helmsman nodded "we will sir"

The sensor officer's head suddenly jumped up from the controls in front of him to look at the captain, his fur flat with fear "sir, Imperial fighters have just appeared on our scopes!"

The Captain's head flicked around and he frowned "where and how many?"

The Bothan's head turned back to the screen for a moment then turned back and said with a tremor in his voice "thirty-six TIE Fighters and twelve Interceptors and gunboats and blastboats have just appeared on sensors"

The Captain cursed under his breath and turned to the helmsman "get us out of here, NOW!"

The helmsman didn't bother to reply, his hands already working the controls

The Captain gestured at the communications officer "contact the _Liberator, _tell them we're in trouble"

She shook her head "our coms are being jammed, sir"

"Dammit" muttered the Captain under his breath "tell the gunners to fire as soon as those fighters get in range"

The tactical officer turned to face him "sir we've only got two laser cannons remember" she said, fear in her eyes "the rest were removed to make room for the extra sensors"

The captain sighed and nodded "it's better than nothing, we just need to hold them off until we can jump to lightspeed" his eyes darkened and he whispered "and hope that they came from a surface base we didn't notice"

"Sir?" said the coms officer, frowning

"Nothing lieutenant" replied the Captain, shaking him head

The ship shook and the tac officer said "they've started opening fire, shields aren't expected to hold more than a few minutes, there's a lot of them out there sir"

The captain cursed again then his head, flicked up when he heard gasps and a few muffled curses from the bridge crew

He stood up his eyes widening as they took in the huge wedge shaped ship that was coming into view around the planet

He barely had time to order the crew to open the weapons locker before the _Oblivion_'s Ion cannons disabled his ship

* * *

"Textbook capture gentlemen" said The Admiral sitting down at his desk "my congratulations on your first successful assault with the new Stormtroopers"

"Thank you sir" said the Stormtrooper commander, placing a datapad in front of Haden "the mission information we recovered from their computer core, the Shadowhunters have taken the crew so are unable to begin interrogations"

Admiral Haden waved the comment away "we'll get the information we need from the core, the Shadowhunters need the crew for a more important operation" he examined the datapad and glanced up "tell Miss Sola I need to see her"

The officer nodded and walked out the door, Haden raised an eyebrow when less than a minute later Sola walked in "that was fast"

"I was waiting outside, we have things we need to do" replied Sola "there may be a few problems"

Haden tossed the Datapad onto the table "is one of them that there is a frigate that is going to turn up and make a big fuss when this ship doesn't report in?"

"Yes, that is one of them" she said with a smile then frowned "another is that rewriting memories isn't easy and your officers won't let me send the prisoners to Korriban without your orders"

Haden nodded and shrugged, reaching down to pull a datacard from a drawer "Chain of command I'm afraid" he inserted it into his datapad and quickly wrote a few lines then thumb-printed it and handed it to Sola "there you go, orders allowing your Shadowhunters to take the prisoners to Korriban"

Sola took the card to the door and handed it to a Shadowhunter waiting on the other side then turned to the Admiral with a smile "thanks, I'd have hated to have had to sneak them out from under your nose"

Haden smiled slightly "no problem, I'd have hated to learn that you and your Shadowhunters were shot trying to steal my prisoners, what have you learned from them anyway?"

Sola moved to sit on the edge of his desk "they're here tracking smugglers that are believed to be operating in one of the systems nearby"

"But why would they think smugglers were based here?" Haden sighed "we receive our shipments over Vjun so I'm sure they aren't tracking us"

"I might know," replied Sola with a smile "there's a group of smugglers operating out of Rhen Var, they're probably after them"

"We need to get them out of our space" he said, rubbing his eyes "without raising suspicion from the Republic"

Sola just smiled

"Sir we've found the remains of several ships" said the adjutant handing the captain a datapad

* * *

"Any sign of the _Hart_?" asked the captain, reading the pad

The adjutant shook his head "I'm afraid not sir but we've managed to salvage some information from one of the ships, apparently they're part of a smuggling racket operating out of Rhen Var"

The captain nodded "Rhen Var it is then, contact the _Intrepid_ and tell them where we're going"

* * *

Haden turned away from the images of the frigate leaving and growled "I don't like it, they'll be back when they find out that their ship isn't at Rhen Var"

Sola shrugged "we've bought time, that was all we wanted"

"SIR!" called an officer across the bridge "A fleet of ships has just entered the system!"

The Admiral strode across the bridge "Markings?" he asked calmly "Imperial or New Republic?"

The officer looked "Zann Consortium"


End file.
